A molecular mechanism for narcotic dependence was proposed wherein the number of adenylate cyclase molecules per cell increases over a period of days when cells are cultured in the presence of narcotics. Cyclic AMP levels then are normal in the presence of a narcotic inhibitor of adenylate cyclase but are abnormally high in the absence of the narcotic.